


Be Mine, because the other one is a complete idiot

by oreo_vampire



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, But still porn, Cat/Human Hybrids, Doggy Style, Dominant Kuroo, Double Anal Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Jealousy, Lots of kissing, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, daichi is a jerk, dominant daichi, koushi still likes them both though, kuroo is an idiot, smut definitely, submissive koushi, they both love koushi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 16:30:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11787042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreo_vampire/pseuds/oreo_vampire
Summary: “Then sit down on the ground my dear and get your clothes off. We are now going to have some hot, steamy, wildlife sex.”“Kuroo!” Daichi exclaimed indignantly, protecting Koushi’s ears from the indecent words coming from the panther hybrid.“What? Ah, of course, I forgot mind-blowing, thank you Daichi."Your daily dose of smut.





	Be Mine, because the other one is a complete idiot

**Author's Note:**

> If you are just interest in the porn, please scroll down until you find a row of hearts like this one here: ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

 

The circus field was buzzing with people, who were trying to distract themselves from their boring daily life by the wide range of the circus’s offers. There was a quite huge human crowd gathering at one of cages, which inhabited a snow leopard hybrid, his graceful figure moving in circles in it.

 

Daichi, a wildcat hybrid, felt sick in the stomach watching the whole spectacle. _Such a shame that a rare feline like that is being held captive for the mere voyeuristic pleasure of humans._ Normally Daichi had the desire to stay away from the humans as far as possible, but the smell of another cat hybrid coming from the town had left him curious.

 

As the night descended Daichi made his move. Silently he made his way to the cage of the other hybrid picking the steel lock. Too absorbed in his action he almost screamed out loud, when he saw a pair of eyes full of suspicion in front of him.

 

“Who are you?” The silver feline’s voice was soft and melodic, taking Daichi’s breath away.

 

“What are you doing?” The snow leopard hybrid was now sounding hostile, since his conversational partner had the nerve not to answer him directly.

 

“Psst, I’m getting you out of here.”

 

“The director will get angry if you damage the cage.”

 

“Like I care. Bear with me, I’m almost finished.”

 

“You know you can ask the director for the key.”

 

“I’m not working here.” Oh right, he had disguised himself as human. He was still wearing a shabby hat and wide leg trousers hiding his ears and tail.

 

“Are you trying to kidnap me?” Daichi couldn’t help but chuckle at the remark.

 

“No stupid, I’m the same as you. I’m giving you your freedom.” He pulled down his head to reveal a pair of striped, sandy-grey ears.

 

“Freedom? I don’t want to get into trouble.” There was a nervous tone in the other’s voice.

 

 _Who in the world would stay with the humans voluntary?_   _They don’t treat him well. Look at how skinny he is._ Daichi stopped for a moment, now taking a closer look at the leopard’s face for the first time. _What an attractive face._ Too caught up in the view he didn’t hear what the leopard was asking him.

 

“Hey, are you deaf or something? Talk to me.” In a futile attempt Daichi searched for gratitude in the others body language, but just found wariness.

 

“Listen, either you stay here for the rest of your life in that stinking circus, being held prisoner by the humans or…” Daichi whispered, opening the creaking cage door “Or you can spend your lifetime out there in the forest, or in the adjoining snowy mountains, you surely must miss. Your choice.”

 

Letting the lock fall down into the wet grass Daichi was waiting for the leopard’s decision. The silver feline’s nose was twitching, inhaling the cold night breeze. He still hasn’t moved an inch. _What’s wrong with this guy?_ Before Daichi could say anything else the snow leopard hybrid dashed past him, passing by the stalls and attractions making his way to the forest.

 

_Man, he is fast._

 

Driven by his instinct Daichi tried to catch up to him. The leopard was restless, running through the forest eager to get hold of all the different kind of smells making his nose tingling. The cool grass felt great under his feet. This was the first time he had run so far without a leash or anyone watching him.

 

The forest mostly contained of huge pine trees. Not wanting to stop his running the leopard climbed the tree blocking his path. Higher and higher, he moved up until he found a branch that probably would be able to hold his weight for a short rest. Panting now heavily, he looked up through the branches to see the sky, every time he exhaled his breath formed into little steam clouds.

 

Enjoying the scenery before him he made a vow to himself that he would never ever let himself being put into a cage again. There was a growling coming from his stomach. The running had made him hungry. _Maybe I’ll find something to eat in there,_ he thought looking into the almost endless forest. _Time to get down._

 

Easier said than done. He couldn’t just jump down, because the distance was too high. Also climbing down scared him a little, for he couldn’t see where he was going.

 

“Ah no, what should I do?” He looked down nervously, unsure what to do. _Maybe I can climb down after all?_ He shoved his hands into the bark and put one feet of the branch, wiggling it around searching for hold. After he found a good place to put his feet, the other one followed, but he wasn’t able to find a standing ground for that feet at all. _Nononono.I can’t do this._ Gritting his teeth he bumped his head against the tree trunk lightly in resignation.

 

The leopard hybrid managed to get back on his branch, when his ears turned hearing the sound of someone hearty laughing.

 

“What are you doing there? That looks funny.” Under the tree the feline hybrid, who had let him out of his cage, looked up at him with an amused face.

 

“Don’t laugh at me!” He hissed.

 

“Ah, my bad. I’m sorry. So, what’s wrong little leo?”

 

“No-, nothing is wrong. And the name’s Koushi, not _little leo_.”

 

“Well then, if everything is all right I’ll take my leave Koushi. See you around.” Daichi waved his hand in a gesture of goodbye and turned around, making an attempt to go away, when a whining voice called out to him.

 

“Stop! Come back please!”

 

“Yes?” Daich turned around trying hard not break into laughter.

 

“I don’t know how….” Here Koushi made a pause, hoping not to have to continue the sentence. It was already embarrassing enough.

 

“Don’t know what?” _This wildcat is enjoying my predicament, isn’t he?_ Tossing away his pride he asked the other one for help.

 

“I don’t know how…... to….. climb down, please help me.” The leopard said with clenched teeth.

 

“Oh, sure, glad to help.” Daichi said grinning, being at Koushi’s side on the branch in no time. “Don’t tell me your mama didn’t teach you how to climb a tree?”

 

“I don’t remember having parents and I was never allowed to leave the circus grounds.” Koushi said with a quiet voice, making Daichi feeling bad for teasing him earlier.

 

“All right, I’ll show you how it’s done.”

 

 

 

It’s been a week since Koushi had been freed and Daichi did his best to help him find his way around in the forest, but it was still a long way to go.

 

“I got something to eat. Here, you must be tired after all the running.”

 

Curious Koushi was approaching Daichi, trying to take a glimpse into the bag in his hands. In there was the most delicious meat he had ever seen.

 

Being happy for the food he was nudging his head against Daichi’s, rubbing it.

 

“Okay, okay, I’m glad I got something you like. C’mon let’s eat.”

 

Normally Daichi wasn’t someone, who was eager for company, but Koushi was an exception. He didn’t know if Koushi himself knew, but he saw that his friend was about to enter his heat. Maybe even for the first time.

 

Being full Koushi was laying himself down beside Daichi, rolling from side to side. _If it’s him I would definitely consider him being my mate_ , was what Daichi was thinking, looking at the now sleeping snow leopard. _I just can’t leave him alone after all._

 

 

“Koushi, geez, don’t go to deep in this area of the forest. There are some traps laid out by humans I haven’t checked up on yet.” Without even listening Koushi nodded and made his way into the woods, trying to improve his hunting skills.

 

It didn’t take look and he was tracing a very good looking quail, which had a well-developed tummy. The only downside on this prey was that it was heading right into the territory Daichi warned him of.

 

“Nah, I will be careful.” Happily Koushi made his way deeper into the forest already thinking of how much Daichi would praise him for his catch.

 

 

 

 

The black panther hybrid was on his way to hunt something for dinner, when his nose caught up on a sweet smell.  Following the invisible trace, he came to a small clearing. Wondering where the source of the smell came from for he couldn’t see anything yet, he got a little closer.

 

Then he saw it. A huge hole in the forest’s ground. _Seems like someone was not careful._ Sticking his head out, he looked down the hole, surprised to see a snow leopard hybrid in there trapped.

 

His hands and feet were all muddy, he must have tried desperately to get out the hole, but it was too high for him to leave. The hybrid was being the source of the pleasant smell. The amount of pheromones his body was emitting was quite low, but there was no doubt, that he would go into hear soon. _He has no mark yet_. _My, my, what a beautiful mate. I guess I should consider myself lucky._ Kuroo chuckled internally, _time to shine_.

 

“What’s the matter, are you lost?” Kuroo asked in a honeyed voice, leaning more into the hole, getting Koushi’s attention for the first time.

"I'm not lost. I felt into this hole and now I can't climb up." Koushi stated.

 

"Want me to help you out?"

 

“I don’t need anything from you.” Remembering Daichi’s words no to trust strangers easily, Koushi tried his best to look scary.

 

“Well, how do you think you will get yourself out there?”

 

“I’ll do it somehow.”

 

“Come on, be a good boy will you? Just ask nicely for my help. Say: Please Kuroo, I need you to help me, because I’m totally helpless.”

 

Koushi ignored Kuroo from that moment on, trying again to climb up the hole. The panther himself didn’t lift a finger, sitting down on the soft grass watching the other’s useless attempts to escape. _It’s really cute how hard he tries not to ask for help even though he can’t win._

 

When Koushi felt asleep out of exhaustion Kuroo made use of the free time to get some food for the two of them.

 

 

 

 

“There food.” Koushi was finally awake again, sniffing suspiciously the food Kuroo had let down for him. It smelled very good, his stomach was growling, but Koushi didn’t want to eat it out of reasons of pride.

 

“You are a really stubborn one, aren’t you?” Sighing Kuroo continued. “I think, if you don’t build up some strength, you won’t be able to get out of this hole alone. So eat.” Koushi glared at the panther telling him again to leave him alone.

 

“Oh, did you hear that? That might be some humans, you know? Maybe they are coming to get you.”

 

The snow leopards eyes widened with shock. He didn’t want to go back to the circus, but when the humans found him, he definitely would have to.

 

 _Nononono, Daichi. Daichi, help me._ He was now whining, tears running down his cheeks at his own powerlessness.

 

 _Shit, now I’ve done it_. Scratching the back of his head ashamed, Kuroo got a long, sturdy branch holding it down the hole.

 

“Hey, little leo.” Sniffing Koushi looked up at the panther. “Come, I get you out of here.”

 

 

 

Totally drained Koushi felt asleep again. When he opened his eyes he saw that he was being hold from Kuroo from behind, giving of heat. Pushing away his arm, he stood up.

 

“Where are you going?” Kuroo asked sleepily, yawning.

 

“I need to find Daichi.”

 

“And why is that?” _Daichi, huh?_ He knew the wildcat hybrid jerk.  Daichi was not a friend of taking someone along. _So why?_ Except for he also intended to take the leo as his mate. _Damnit._

 

“He is my friend.” Koushi explained happily. _So, just a friend, huh? That were some good news._

 

“How do you intend to search for your friend? The forest is huge.”

 

“I’ll find him.”

 

“You know,” Kuroo began, trying to prevent the leopard from leaving. “Maybe he searches for you too right now. And if you go now, you probably will miss each other.”

 

Koushi’s ears started hanging down hearing those words. The panther was right, it would be a miracle if they found each other again.

 

“You see, I know your friend.”

 

“You know Daichi? _Really?”_ The snow leopard asked first delighted, then in a more skeptical tone narrowing his eyes to a slit watching out for a possible lie.

 

“Daichi is a nagging, know-it-all wildcat, getting reaaaally scary, when he runs out of patience. “

 

“Yes, that’s him!”

 

“We are also friends. I know the usual routes he takes. We just have to wait there and he surely will turn up sooner or later. But, my dear, you have to give something in return if I help you.”

 

“And what do you want?”

 

“Be my mate.”

 

He could see Koushi debating with himself, his eyebrows in full motion, turning from confused, to angry, to annoyed and finally to a neutral expression.

 

“Okay.”

 

“Well then, let’s go.” Kuroo said happily whistling, while he led the way to Daichi’s hunting roads.

 

“Hey Kuroo.”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“What is a mate?”

 

“Are you an idi-…?! Agreeing on something you don’t even know what it is?”

 

“But I want to see Daichi again.”

 

“So you would have agreed to everything?”

 

“I guess so.”

 

“You are really…” Squeezing Koshi tightly, he got bitten by him. Sucking on his wound he wished for the leopard’s heat to start soon, preferably before they encounter Daichi.  It seemed that the little leo had quite an attachment to that stupid wildcat and he didn’t know if he could compete with that.

 

Days passed by and Kuroo tried to get closer to Koushi. Most of the time when he touched him, he got hissed at, sometimes even bitten, showing that he still was not ready for mating. But he had to do something, he didn’t want to hand the little leo over to Daichi without having tried anything at all. And suddenly an idea formed inside his mind.

 

“Cough, cough.”

 

“Are you okay Kuroo?”

 

“I’ll guess, I got a cold. How about you lie next to me to warm me up?”

 

“No way!”

 

“But I’m really, cough, not feeling good.” Pretending to go to sleep Kuroo hadn’t wait for too long for Koushi to position himself next to him sharing his heat. _Good._ His hopefully soon to be mate was gradually growing accustomed to him. Smiling, he slowly drifted actually to sleep.

 

Kuroo woke due to an unpleasant stench. Opening his eyes he looked into two dilated ones just a few millimeters apart from his. Screaming with a hand moving to his heart he barked agitated.

 

“Koushi, do you want to kill me?!”

 

“Eh? No, I want to heal you.” Holding his hands up, he was giving Kuroo some herbs. “See, Daichi told me this one here is good, when you are feeling unwell and this one is for the coughing.”

 

“You got them just for me?”

 

“Of course! You are my friend, I want you to get better.” _Oh, this was new.  
_

“Wait, why are you stinking like that?”

 

“Oh, I fell into a pretty malodorous mud hole, as I tried getting this one here.” He put an index finger to the herb with the white blossoms.

 

“Go take a bath, will you?”

 

“No, I bathed yesterday already.”

 

“Okay, and up you go.” Heaving Koushi over his shoulder under loud protests he brought him to a small sea. “You will be shooing all of our prey away with that stench, so…” And whoop, Koushi was being thrown into the icy water. Standing on his own again Koushi was glaring daggers at Kuroo.

 

 “What? Should I help you bathe?”

 

“No! I can do that myself.”

 

Koushi was about to get drenched clothes off, when he noticed Kuroo observing him. Stopping in his motion he warned him.

 

“Don’t peek.” He said with his ears turned back.

 

“Yeah, yeah, fine.” Of course did he peek, but without the young snow leopard noticing.

 

Two days past by in no time and Koushi was finally not slapping Kuroo anymore, when he casually touched him. That was a good sign. They were resting on a tree, enjoying the shades coolness, when suddenly a familiar face came into the panther’s view. _Oh shit._

 

“What are you doing there with Koushi?!” Of course it had to be Daichi. Well, now was not everything lost. He still had chance.

 

“Hello to you too Daichi. How have you been these days? As you can see I’m lending Koushi my lap for a pillow. He got pretty exhausted from chasing down butterflies all day. Dead tired, I can tell you.”

 

“You are just exploiting his naiveté. Aren’t you?”

 

“Oh please, I’m not a monster.” He said feigning being hurt by Daichi’s words.

 

“He was being held captive his whole life. He doesn’t know anything about the outside world.”

 

“Oh, that explains a lot.” Kuroo said nodding comprehensible.

 

“If you understand, then please let him go.”

 

“Ah no, I don’t think so. See, the little one here grew dear to my heart.” He said, while putting his hand to the side of his left chest. Almost immediately he could hear Daichi growling at his words. _Oh, this is so much fun!_

 

“I think his body at least knows what he is doing Daichi and his lack of knowledge does make the situation kind of more exciting.”

 

“You filthy piece of …!”

 

“Oi, oi, calm down angry kitten. I found him first, well not first, but that’s irrelevant here. He is mine now, except for…” here the panther hybrid made a theatrical pause, showing his a row of shiny white teeth “you want to challenge me.” Grinning like a dumb Cheshire cat his eyes were fixing Daichi’s, gleaming anticipation lying in them.

 

“No, kitty? Well, too bad.” The panther was leaning his head into Koushi, their faces almost touching.

 

“Kuroo!” Daichi said gritting his teeth and clenching his fists to the point of his knuckles turning white. _Ohoho, what a nice reaction I got here._ Kuroo was internally laughing looking at the distressed wildcat hybrid.

 

To be honest, that guy had been getting on his nerves for quite a while, trying to chase him out of the hunting grounds near the sea, even though there would be enough food for the two of them to simply share. _This would be a good opportunity to get some revenge_. Besides, Kuroo just loved to tease others.

 

“Daichi!” Koushi, who had been woken up by Daichi’s shouting, wanted to jump down the tree to greet his friend, but he was being held in place by Kuroo’s two strong arms.

 

“I want to go to Daichi.” Koushi said almost pleadingly, trying to get out of the firm hug. After minutes of unsuccessful struggle, tired out, he finally gave up and started pouting like a child at his little strength against the other feline.

 

“You can go soon my Love. I’ll just need to finish negotiations with your friend here.” Kuroo said nuzzling at Koushi’s hair.

 

Daichi knew he wouldn’t stand a chance against the panther hybrid in a direct confrontation. The search for Koushi had tired him out, but despite being the weaker one right now, he wasn’t willing to give up on the silver haired hybrid.

 

“He already accepted me as mate, but you know Daichi, I can see that you like him very much, that’s why….I’m willing to share. It wouldn’t do him any harm to have two mates, don’t you think?” There was a long pause and Daichi body finally went from rigid to less tense.

 

“Fine...” Daichi said with his mouth forming a thin line, muttering a _sly bastard_ in his beard.

 

“What was that wildcat?” Kuroo perked up his ears, holding the fidgeting Koushi a little more closely than before.

 

“I accept.” Daichi hissed.

 

“There you can go now Hon~ ♫.” With a nose nudge Kuroo approved of Koushi leaving him, who immediately climbed down the big, old pine gracefully, more than overjoyed to see his friend again. When he was on the ground, he got a warm and strong hug from Daichi, who was glad that everything was alright with his little snow jaguar.

 

“I’m sorry Daichi,” Koushi began apologetic “for running away carelessly. You were right about the hidden traps.” Daichi’s body stiffened noticeably at the mention of the traps.

 

“You okay?” He asked worried, holding Koushi’s chin up with his hand.

 

“Yes, all thanks to Kuroo! If he wouldn’t have found me, the humans probably would have. I was so scared, because I don’t want to go back there! I want to stay here with you and Kuroo.” Koushi’s voice was now cracking.

 

To ease the worked up silver haired hybrid Daichi was bringing up his hand to the other’s cheek and Koushi unconsciously leaned into his warm, gentle touch, purring. Happy with his kind of reaction Daichi said “I’ll promise you, you will never have to go back there and even if they caught you, I’ll be sure to get you back. Okay?”

 

“Okay.”

 

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

 

“What a moving reunion.” Kuroo said in a loud voice not to be left out of the conversation. “So Koushi, you really want to be with us?”

 

“Yes!” He said happily in a melodic tone.

 

“And you accept everything that comes with it?” The leopard nodded eagerly at the words.

 

“Then sit down on the ground my dear and get your clothes off. We are now going to have some hot, steamy, wildlife sex.” Kuroo said in a casual tone as if talking about the weather.

 

“Kuroo!” Daichi exclaimed indignantly, protecting Suga’s ears from the indecent words from the panther hybrid.

 

“What? Ah, of course, I forgot mind-blowing, thank you Daichi. Why are you glaring at me like that kitty, you disagree?”

 

“No, but everything out of your mouth just sounds vulgar, so keep it shut. You are ruining the moment.” The wildcat hybrid complained.

 

“There is no time to waste. Koushi is ready, can’t you smell it? Just look how he is clinging to you.”

 

“I’m just saying, you could have phrased it differently you foul mouth.”

 

“Well aint you a romantic? Fine.” Leaning into the smaller feline Kuroo gave Koushi a sweet kiss. “We’ll be doing now something fun babe.”

 

Koushi’s eyes were filled with shock from the sudden soft contact of the panther’s lips. Not wasting any time more Kuroo kissed him again, this time changing the kiss’s dynamic. He drove his tongue inside Koushi’s mouth, searched for the other’s tongue, tangling itself around it, setting off a shattering moan.

 

“Really such an exhilarating scent.”

 

“Ahngh!” _What delicious noises you are making._

 

Koushi obviously hadn’t experienced anything like this before. It had been his first kiss and his body, not used to such a tingling sensation, reacted noticeable to it.

 

“Are you feeling good cutie?” Kuroos mouth was now positioned before Koushi’s left ear, nipping on it. Feeling the panther’s warm breath against his neck Koushi’s hackles raised up and the deep voice swirling around his ear send a nice tingling sensation right into his stomach.

 

“Ngh…ahhhh…”

 

“You know, you got me hard just by that slutty moan.” Plundering Koushi’s mouth with his skillful tongue, the leopard couldn’t do anything, but let himself being kissed, completely overwhelmed by the whole situation.

 

What,” Koushi pressed out between moaning cutely “are you doing? Hngg!”

 

“It’s called mating my love.” Kuroo said with his most charming smile, giving Koushi time to catch his breath.

 

“Mei…” He tried to pronounce, while being again bombarded with kisses again. “Thing?” Kuroo looked up at Daichi, who was just standing in front of the two with folded arms.

 

“What are you doing there grumpy kitten? Don’t tell me, just starring daggers satisfies you? Want to miss the whole action? C’mon, strip him.”

 

“Don’t order me around, you stupid big cat.” Daichi snarled at Kuroo, who was giving now his whole attention to Koushi again.

 

“Well thank you kitty, I’m sure to satisfy our mate with my big, hard…“

 

Ignoring the provoking of Kuroo, Daichi debated in his head that he definitely wouldn’t lose to the panther, when it came to making Koushi feel good. His mate would be so drawn into pleasure that he would even forget his own name, he would make sure of that.

 

Taking now action, Daichi rolled up Koushi’s shirt to his shoulders and began to play with his mate’s small nipples. As he did so, he could see that Koushi’s chest was heaving abruptly at his touch.

 

His mate’s nipples already got hard from the contact with the fresh air. Tugging the right nipple, he rolled it between his thumb and forefinger and started to suck eagerly on the left one, letting his hot, rough tongue draw little circles around it. He did it slowly, not rushing, tasting his mate for the first time.

 

“You are adorable Koushi.”

 

Daichi’s muscular hands skimmed over Koushi’s half undressed body, sending shivers through it. He loved sensing this feeling on his fingertips. Encouraged by this cute reaction Daichi gave the nipples from time to time a little bite, not strong enough to hurt him, no, he was just teasing. The wildcat’s action send pinprick shocks throughout Koushi’s body and his mouth , if it wouldn’t have been devoured by Kuroo right now, would have yelped at the sudden unknown sensation at his chest.  

 

“My head’s…all mushy…” Koushi managed to say after finally being released form Kuroos kisses. Eyes closed, he leaned with his back again Daichi, who supported the now weakened body. The silver feline could feel the grip on his thoughts slowly slipping. He didn’t dislike being touched that way by the other two hybrids, but he was being scared a little of this entire new sensations.

 

“You overdid it Kuroo.” Daichi said, scolding his involuntary mating partner.

 

“I haven’t even started yet.” The panther said, wiping away Koushi’s drool from his lips. He was now crouching, positioning himself in front of the leopard’s hip.

 

“There’s an even better scent down here.” Kuroo said happily, pressing his face towards Koushi’s nether regions, emitting his hot breath against it.  He inhaled the sweet smell coming from it, embarrassing Koushi half to death.

 

“Kuroo, I’m feeling weird…ah!” The panther hybrid let his finger rub up and down the middle of Koushi’s pants. Koushi’s bit his lip, his hips bucked and quivered at the touch. With his eyes wide open the leopard experienced an unknown, intense feeling, spreading from the end of his stomach in little bursts.

 

Koushi was now letting out soft moans, while Kuroo was running his tongue against the newly formed curve inside Koushi’s far too thin cotton pants. Pressing up against the bulge more strongly, he could feel the hardness of the other through his clothes.

 

“Stop Kuroo!” Koushi said with a shivering voice, his hands now gripping Kuroo’s thick black hair, trying to push him away from him, while he was supporting himself against Daichi. “Something’s not right. I need to..ngh…”

 

“Pretty sensitive are you?” Even with his eyes closed Koushi could see Kuroo smiling, when he said those words. _Let`s give it to him a little harder then_ , is what Kuroo thought.

 

“Haaah, ahh, ha….” Hearing the uncontrolled noises coming from his mate, Kuroo got more daring, stimulating him more, feeling Koushi’s penis getting harder and harder underneath the wet fabric.

 

“Wait, wait, I need to peeeeiiihhh!”

 

Koushi’s shaky voice made the panther’s excitement increase. He took Koushi’s drooling member out of his pants, letting with that motion a shock running through the leopard’s inner body. Inside the smaller feline’s hips a feeling of pleasure emerged, forming suddenly into a warm wet feeling, engulfing Koushi completely. He could no longer put together a thought and came with the help of Kuroo’s hand. His inner thighs were trembling, not being able to support his own weight anymore his knees buckled down.

 

Pleased, the panther licked his sticky hand clean and stood up, feeling a sense of accomplishment from the now stronger gotten arousing scent coming from his mate’s nether regions.

 

“Don’t tell me he felt asleep?” Kuroo said in disbelief, seeing Koushi huddled up with closed eyes in Daichi’s well build arms.

 

“Well, some dumb wit attacked him with all he got, even though he knew it was his first time.“ Daichi’s eyes looked accusingly at Kuroo, while he carried a soundly sleeping Koushi in his arms.

 

“Yes Daddy, I’m sorry.” Kuroo said rolling his eyes. As if he would ever feel sorry for doing something like that.

 

“Well, maybe it’s not bad, him being asleep, I mean. I wanted to go to a more hidden and safer place and I don’t know if I could have done that with him being still conscious and looking that extremely hot.” With that said Daichi got into motion, going deeper into the forest with Kuroo in tow.

 

“Hey Daichi, since it’s my fault let me carry him.”

 

“No, you are not worthy enough for that kind of important task. Besides, you surely would drop him, you klutz.” The wildcat hybrid said bluntly.

 

Feeling his pride on the line Kuroo got in a single bound ahead of Daichi, and turned around facing him, while moving forward backwards.

 

“Just so you know: The black panther is the embodiment of grace and skillfulness. Even with my eyes closed I would be able to…!” Stumbling over a root Kuroo lost his balance and landed on the moss covered forest ground on his well-shaped ass with a dull sound.

 

“Now you are not so graceful anymore, huh?” Going past the on the ground lying Kuroo, Daichi couldn’t help, but to let a self-satisfied smile appear on his face.

 

“Hey! This could have happened to anyone! That doesn’t prove anything, you hear me? Oi, Daichi!” He heard Kuroo shouting from afar, but he was far too absorbed with Koushi to pay really attention, mesmerized by his mate’s defenseless sleeping face.

 

 

Koushi woke up by the smell of roasted meat. Rubbing his eyes, blinking, his mind tried to figure out where he was. Seeing the sleepy of  face of Koushi Daichi couldn’t help, but pull him to him, forcing him against his chest at the adorable sight. He kissed his mates hair, inhaling his still arousing scent. They had given their mate a quick clean up with water and soap, before continuing with anything further.

 

“Mmm, Daichi?” Koushi said, weakly leaning into Daichi.

 

“Did you sleep well?”

 

“I smell meat.” Hiding his smile behind Koushi back head, he told him that Kuroo did go hunting and was now preparing something to eat. They were sitting on linen sheets, laid down on a pile of hay, making a rustling sound every time one of them moved.While being asleep Koushi had been brought to a small cave Daichi used from time to time as shelter.

 

A cold breeze was running through the cave covering Koushi’s shirtless chest in goose bumps.

 

“Are you cold Koushi? Let me warm you up.”

 

# ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤ Daichi 1 ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

 

 

Mounting Koushi, who let out a startled noise at Daichi’s action, he licked over his stomach, his hand hovering over Koushi’s member. Despite the cloth he could feel the warm emitting from it caused by excitement.

 

“What are you doing Daichi?” Koushi said trying to pull up his pants Daichi was trying to take off.

 

“I don’t want our clothes to get dirty, so we undress, okay?” He looked at Koushi with such intense eyes as if he was his prey, letting to Koushi loosen his grip and nodding his head slowly.

 

The snow leopard was blushing heavily seeing the naked body of Daichi. Embarrassed at the physically differences. Daichi’s body was well trained from his life in the forest, always being in motion, this also resulted in him having sun kissed skin.

 

Envious of the other’s build he leopard tried to hide his body out of shyness, grabbing the sheets trying to cover himself up.

 

“Don’t hide Koushi.” Daichi whispered into his ear, giving it a lick. Holding Koushi now pinned down with his arms, he was able to enjoy seeing his mate’s body for the first time in all its glory.

 

His fair, smooth skin was decorated with beauty marks, like that one just under his right eye or the one on his hip. _Such a nice body._ He still couldn’t believe how lucky he was calling him his mate.

 

“You smell so good.” He said, kissing him gently on his mouth. Koushi could feel the soft skin of Daichi’s member against his, who had settled himself now between his legs. As if reading his thoughts Daichi started patting Koushi’s testicles tentatively, getting little shivers from Koushi as reaction. He didn’t want to miss any emotion showing on his face.

 

“N-Nghhh….”

 

His hand went up, slowly and lightly squeezing the base of his cock, making Koushi’s hips moving against him, knowing there must be more.

 

“Are you okay Koushi?” Daichi muttered, letting his breath collide with Koushi’s skin, tickling it.  Letting his nose graze the skin of his mate’s neck, he inhaled his sweet scent. 

 

Hearing Daichi uttering his name, Koushi felt heat concentrating on his low ab,s making him shake. Daichi was massaging Koushi’s glans occasionally with his thumb, getting a heavy moan from his mate’s trembling body, announcing a building up orgasm. Koushi’s cheeks were now blushed and he started panting, looking at Daichi, who was lying on top of him smiling at him in a way he had never seen before.

 

His member was now erect as Daichi’s was and they were rubbing at each other persistently, being caught between their sweaty bodies. Gasps drowned and mingled with the rustles of the sheets.  

 

Koushi’s cock was thumping against Daichi’s, who was now kissing him hungrily. He forgot about everything, focusing solely on Daichi’s heat, given out by the weight of his tanned body. His hips moved against his and he felt something soft and wet on his neck. He let out a small gasp of surprise, realizing it had been Daichi’s tongue.

 

“A-Ah..!” The action made Koushi feel a chill and pursing his lips his body was vibrating with excitement.

 

Their cocks were now pulsing desperately, yearning for more attention. Koushi felt like going crazy, when Daichi’s with precum covered hand wrapped around their rock-hard members easily, caressing them. His hand started to move up and down, getting more urged with every stroke, more desperate until it was driven by pure desire. They both came at the same time, letting their cum splat over their chests and abs. Koushi’s mouth was wide opened, exhaling all the air and Daichi buried his face into Koushi’s neck, panting exhausted.

 

Daichi still lying on top of him, enjoyed the trembling of his mate’s body underneath him. He caressed his head, pushing sweat stuck strands of his silver hair out of his face.

 

A smoky voice starting talking at the cave’s entrance made Daichi’s attention from Koushi slip for a second.                        

 

“I should be angry right now. Working my ass off in an attempt to cook something delicious, while you two are having fun here without me.” Kuroo said, moving his head from side to side, stretching, making his way to his two mates, who were still a little bit out of breath.

 

“But I would have done the same thing, so everything is cool.” The panther said looking at Daichi with jealousy.

 

Reaching with his right hand between the two naked bodies he said “We shouldn’t let get that to waste right?”

 

Smearing the still hot cum with his thumb around his fingers, he made with the index finger of his clean hand a circular movement. Getting Kuroo’s message Daichi changed position with Koushi, who was now laying on top of him, his hips up high.

 

“You know, I should be the one entering him first.”

 

“Ah, and why would that be?”

 

“I’ve known him longer than you.”

 

“Like what? Half a day? Be grateful you ass that I had let you join.”

 

“He is mine, and you know that.”

 

“He only belongs to himself.”

 

“Are you bullshitting me Kuroo?”

 

“Of course I am! You didn’t even ask him, if he wanted to be your mate.”

 

“Sometime words are not needed.”

 

“You’re really a weirdo, no wonder every hybrid who passes this forest doesn’t stay longer than necessary.” Seeing it was not use to argue with the panther Daichi gave in.

 

“Just be careful.”

# ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤ Kuroo ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

 

Something touched Koushi’s hole, rubbing freshly ejaculated cum around his anal area. Immediately Koushi moved forward trying to escape the unfamiliar feeling of the foreign object, which led his body to stiffen.

 

“We don’t want to break your fine ass Koushi, so be a good boy and stay still.” Beginning his exploration again by spreading Koushi’s buttocks, Kuroo started to gently stroke and massage the opening of the anus. When Koushi was not protesting anymore, he went further, lightly pressing the anal opening with the pad of his finger. The hole was immediately tightening up, but maintaining the same pressure for a while Kuroo could feel its tightening loosen.

 

Seeing that it was safe to go further, the panther thrusted one finger inside his mate, pointing to his stomach as he entered the tightening anus. He crooked his finger searching for the spot that would bring his mate to his next orgasm.

 

He waited for a minute for Koushi’s muscles to relax, licking his scrotum in the meantime. As his finger was in as far in as it could reach, he began to slowly massage the front wall of the rectum.

 

“Your insides are very hot.”

 

“It feels weird!” Visibly stressed Koushi wailed his tail form left to right, not content by the way he was being touched.

 

“Stop!” With a swift movement his tail lunged out, hitting Kuroo’s nose.

 

“Ow!” Rubbing his nose, which was now turning red from the blow, the panther let up on Koushi.

 

“Help me out there Daichi.” He demanded annoyed, after seeing the smug smile on Daichi’s face. The wildcat hold Koushi’s face gently in his hands, asking him to endure for a bit the unpleasant feeling.

 

“Hey Koushi, i know it must feel weird, but could you try enduring it a bit? Could you do that? For me? I promise it will feel better soon.” Koushi pulled a sulky face, but didn’t make any attempts to get away anymore. Two fingers were now working inside, moving up and down, making  the leopard feel uncomfortable, but nothing he couldn’t handle.

 

His hole was now swallowing three fingers, its soft inner walls wrapping around them, not wanting to let them go. Kuroo moved his fingers in and out in circles, sometimes vibrating his fingers from side to side. Keeping his mouth and other hand busy, he began biting him playfully in the butt, while pleasuring his penis with the hand.

 

“Nnnh, nghhh, agh…” Enduring the feeling of Kuroo probing his insides, the leopard let out tears, which Daichi wiped away while patting his hair, speaking sweet nothings into his ear.

 

“You are doing so well Koushi. Very good.” Feeling the warmth of Daichi’s breath on his skin, the leopard felt a little bit better.

 

“Is he ready?”

 

“Not yet, just a little more.” Diving between Kouhi’s legs with his face Kuroo started sucking and licking. First he kissed and licked along his buttocks, slowly moving closer and closer to his anus. Using his tongue, he started to stimulate the area around the anus before letting his tongue go down to it, making its way deep into Koushi’s entry, saliva mixing with the warm semen, lubricating the still too small hole. Noticing the small bulge inside, Kuroo let his tongue stroke over it.

 

“Aah! ❤”

 

Koushi’s legs started shaking and he opened them wider. Letting out some naughty moans, his head was feeling dizzy again.

 

“Found it.”

 

Rubbing Koushi’s week point, Kuroo kept fucking his tight slurping ass hard. Thrusting against his prostate every time, releasing a moan from the leopard every time he hit.

 

“Agh! Ah…! Uwahh!” Koushi’s body started to spasm. It could only convulse as the pleasure from his anus spread though his body.

 

“What a sensitive pussy you got. Congratulations, you just had your first prostate orgasm.” Koushi pushed his face into Daichi’s chest, his legs quaking and his face glowing. His hole was now dilated and ready to welcome something more than a tongue and fingers.

 

The trembling body from the extreme climax was an erotic sight, making Kuroo’s cock jump in anticipation for what was coming next. His muscles were all tense as he tried to find the perfect aim against the wet, throbbing hole.

 

Sticking in just the tip caused Koushi to unravel completely, his body twisting, black filled his vision and he forgot how to breathe. Kuroo’s fingers and tongue couldn’t compare to how this thing rubbed and penetrated. The tradeoff was increased pain and anguish.

 

“This asspussy is so nice and tight.” Kuroo said closing his eyes, pushing in further.

 

“Koushi.” The leopard’s face was now cupped between Daichi’s hands. “You need to breathe properly, come one.” Koushi was finally able to fill his lungs with oxygen. He started gasping, while Daichi began to touch his member to loosen him up more.”

 

“Hahh, Hah, Ahhhh,”

 

“I’m feeling so fucking good, what a greedy body you have sucking me in like that.”

 

“Feel this way with me, here Koushi.” Daichi said, stroking his wet member now with more force.

 

“Great hole, sucking me in so greedily. What a good slut.” Koushi moaned, arching his back against him.

 

“To think you could fit my cock so easily, it seems you are ten times sluttier then I thought bitch.”

 

“Stop your dirty talk Kuroo.” Daich said angrily, stopping stroking Koushi. “He doesn’t even know half of the meaning of those words.”

 

“Yah….Ahhh, Ahhh.” Koushi’s breath came now out in bursts.

 

“I’m going to start moving.” The panther said, while holding Koushi’s hips in position.

 

“Aah ❤”

 

Each time he trusted, he could hear the sound of Koushi’s penis hitting against his inner thighs.

 

“Ah, haa, ahhh…”

 

“Fucking awesome.” Kuroo said his head up, eyes closed.

 

While Koushi was moaning in a more and more embarrassing voice, the panther began to speed up his thrusting.

 

“Afuh!”

 

He began to sweep around his dick inside of Koushi, the slippery tight ass making him approaching his limit. Teeth gritted, sweat was running down the panthers temples.

 

“How does it feel Koushi, your first time?” He asked with shallow breaths. “Your ass is squeezing me tight, want me to go deeper baby?”

 

Kuroo didn’t get an answer, because his partner was more concentrated in the intensity and pleasure of the frantic movement. Sweat was already covering their bodies. The sound of his hips hitting Koushi’s ass was echoing in the cave.

 

“Your ass is amazing, feel like cumming?”

 

The panther put two arms around Koushi’s sweaty torso and lifted his body up, filling him with forceful thrusts in a steady tempo.

 

“Fuck. You’re devouring my cock.” Kuroo was about to reach his climax as was Koushi. He bit into Koushi neck, licking and sucking the wound, making Koushi turn his head to him. Gazing at Kuroo, Koushi was searching for his mouth, kissing him deep and he started convulsing as the pleasure waved trough him.

 

Bringing Koushi carefully to the ground, laying him down on the soft sheets, Kuroo kissed him, thanking him. As he removed his dick he could see the leopard’s wide open anus twitching, still being in the midst of a climax.

 

# ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤ Daichi 2 ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

 

 

“Kiss me Koushi” Daichi whispered, lying beside him, turning Koushi’s head facing his by gripping his chin lightly. Slipping his tongue against the other’s wet lips, asking for permission to enter, he began to suck on Koushi’s lower lip.

 

The leopard began kissing him lazily, clumsily, making himself irresistible for the wildcat. A moan escaped from their locked lips and Daichi could see and feel that his snow leopard was now totally immersed in pleasure.

 

Opening Koushi’s legs, while he was laying down, he kissed his mate’s knees and inner thighs. Cum started leaking out of the wide open hole, an alluring sight for Daichi.

 

“Are you able to take me now Koushi?” He slowly entered his cock into the gaping anus, the slimy insides engulfing his cock.

 

“Ahh. It’s so warm.” Looking at each other, finally connected, they both felt the warmth and Daichi sunk his cock deeper in.  Every time Koushi inhaled he squeezed around Daichi’s cock.

 

“Fuh, Ahn. ❤” _Such a cute reaction._

 

Gradually their rhythm began to shake and rattle. Daichi kept moving his hips back and forth, animated from Koushi’s bewitching moans, which perfectly matched the rhythm.

 

“You….are mine”, Daichi grunted, pumping into him restless. The length and levels of his arousal was brutal. “Mine.”

“Koushi,” Daichi moaned. Koushi gasped and arched his back as teeth bit into the place connecting his neck with his shoulder. The Leopard felt pinpricks of pain, soon soothed by the soft warmth of Daichi’s tongue. That would leave a mark. In the back of his mind Daichi knew that and a satisfied a smile appeared on his face. Koushi’s dick was bouncing around whenever he moved, arousing him even more.

“Wa! Ah!”

 

Jealousy flashed over Kuroo’s face seeing the intimacy between his two mates, who seemed to have completely forgotten about him. To pass the time until he could make Koushi feel good again, he imagined the latter one mentioned’s delicate tongue wounding around his dick.

 

Koushi’s legs coiled around Daichi, enjoying the warm sensation building up in between his thighs. Koushi exhaled heavily, waiting for relief, his body automatically rocked from side to side with his hips rising.

 

“Oh god, it feels wonderful inside you.”

 

“Fwaa,…Ah…AAHHH…”

 

“How do you feel Kouhsi`? Is it good?”

 

“Yeah….feels sho…good….” Koushi’s brain felt like boiling. He was getting desperate.

 

“More!” The leopard demanded.

 

“Then moan louder for me Koushi.” The first time Koushi let out the embarrassing sounds he tried to hold them in, but this time he didn’t care anymore.

 

“AHH, ahh, AH! ❤”Now that were some delight moans.

 

“Well done Koushi. Have a taste of your reward.” Being penetrated as deeply as he could, the leopard couldn’t spit out a word. Instead his eyes were rolling back in his head. _So close!_ The strength of what was building up inside him staggered him and he began crying and begging.

 

“Harder…ahh…Daichi, nghh, more!”

 

“Your ass is squeezing me down again, that makes me so happy.”

 

Kuroo had the urge to violently jam his dick into that cute, unused mouth of the little leo, but satisfied himself with stroking his own member, since he didn’t want to overdo Koushi again.

 

Daichi stopped shortly his pounding, earning a whimper from Koushi, just to hug him before he moved on. Using his male dignity he thrusted in and out, faster and faster, now also moaning. He pushed into his ass so far that his entire cock up to the very base was inside.

 

“Hmph!”

 

“Call out my name for me. I’ll fill you plenty.”

 

Observing the two genuine expressions and hearing their moaning Kuroo licked his lips, eagerly to do something. He couldn’t wait any longer to get his turn.

 

“Daichi….ah, aaahh…I am going crazy.”

 

 “I am also about to cum.”

 

At its deepest point Koushi’s prick quivered. Daichi threw himself in as far as he could, emptying his balls inside, letting out a huge amount of semen.

 

“AHHHH!”

 

“NGHH!”

 

Daichi came groaning, his muscles drawn taut. Feeling the heat of his own cum, Koushis anal orgasm spread through his entire body. Koushi’s face was stained with pleasure, his body milking the semen out of Daichi’s cock.

 

The leopard’s body was now convulsing mildly due to the after effects of his orgasm, the sight ignited Daichi’s male instincts once again. Nothing was to be heard expect their rough breathing. Feeling the lingering aftertaste of his own semen, he removed his dick gently out Koushi’s still clamping down hole, now seeing Koushi’s semen covered lower stomach. Koushis gaze was still heated, riding on his after orgasm. The combined semen lewdly dripped out of his wide open ass.

 

Leaning over with gratitude tenderness, their dicks touched each other, creating a tingling sensation. Seen Koushi lying there, drooling in such a defenseless state, continuing to bask in the pleasure Daichi couldn’t help but try to memorize every sound of his breath, the colour of his flushed cheeks and his sweet smell for this was definitely the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

 

He got hard again at the sight and helping Koushi up, he settled him on his lap.

 

“Let’s do it again, mhh?” Koushi was nuzzling in Daichi’s neck, which Daichi interpreted as a ‘yes’. Kissing the left side of Koushi’s face he reentered and started penetrating him again considerably more gently this time.

 

# ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤ Double Penetration ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

 

Kuroo couldn’t believe his eyes. _That asshole is going ahead of himself_. Without any invitation he positioned himself besides Koushi, licking his back.

 

“Look up here Gorgeous ~ ♪” Kuroo said pulling up Koushi’s face to look up to him.

 

Seeing the lust drawn eyes he couldn’t help but show a cocky smile. There was a gruff whisper from Daichi telling him to leave them alone, but Kuroo pretended not to have heard it.

 

“Hey hon. Wanna kiss?” Oh, and how did they kiss. Upside down. Kuroo just couldn’t get enough of tasting his mate.

 

“You kissed Kuroo for too long already.” Daichi said pulling Koushi’s hair gently, kissing him. “Nghh, Hey Koushi, don’t tighten up so much around me.” Daichi had to stop moving, waiting for Koushi to relax again.

 

“You like being kissed by the two of us, don’t you?” Kuroo noticed.

 

“Mmnhhh.” Kuroo earned a delicious purr from Koushi, before Daichi pulled his hair again to get him concentrate on him.

 

Koushi liked what was happening. It was strangely exciting being in the center of action. Both only looking at him expectantly.

 

“Aww that look, I love that look.” Came a gruff whisper from the panther.

 

Kuroo pressed his broad chest against the curve of Koushi’s back in order to enter him.

 

“Kuroo, the fuck are you doing?!”

 

“Can’t you tell? I’m done with waiting.”

 

“It’s too much for him!”

 

“Yeah? Then pull out, cause I will not. Besides, I prepared him well.”

 

Cursing, Daichi wrapped his fingers around Koushi’s slim waist, bringing him forward for Kuroo. Pressing his cock at the already occupied entrance little by little, Kuroo managed to sink into Koushi’s opening. Feeling the pressure of his anus being stretched further the leopard felt like he was being torn apart.  

 

“Fuck I could do this all night.”

 

Koushi gasped and gripped Daichi’s shoulder, leaving red marks as his body stretched to accommodate both of them. The feeling of the two cocks inside him grew slowly more familiar and with a hard thrust from Kuroo the second one was now fully sunken into him.

 

“We’ll make you ours.”

 

The thick cum inside helped the two members to slide with a pleasurable friction. Koushi could no longer tell where the front or back of his body was. His face was already dripping with tears. Turning his head to the side his cheeks were being licked clean from Daichi, and his temple was being kissed by Kuroo, feeling their hot breath against him, he knew there was no way to escape.

 

All his senses were focused on the cocks inside him, moving in and out in an irregular rhythm. Both weren’t slowing down, giving full hard thrusts.

 

In a moment of cockiness Kuroo grabbed Daichi’s face kissing him passionately, but withdraw almost immediately as Daichi bit down hard on purpose on his lip, injuring it.

 

“HNNGAHHH! ❤”

 

Koushi was the first to cum, his dick spitting out his cum against Daichi’s muscular stomach for a second time this day. Curling up his toes, he arched his back, his mouth wide opened, losing the control of all his senses. He screamed again and collapsed.

 

 

 

 

The next time Koushi opened his eyes, he found himself covered under the sheets in Daichi’s shelter. The sun was shining into the cave, telling him that quite some time must have passed. Where were Daichi and Kuroo?

 

“Daichi….?” He managed to say in a hoarse voice. “Kuroo?” He grew restless at the silence and started to whimper unconsciously closing his eyes.

 

“Hey, hey, what’s wrong Koushi?” Daichi and Kuroo’s silhouettes appeared on the cave’s entrance and worried at their distressed mate they approached him quickly.

 

“I thought you left me.” Kouhis said with slightly teary eyes.

 

“Silly, we won’t leave you, you are our mate. That means we’ll stay together no matter what.” Daichi said with a warm voice trying to defuse the situation.

 

“See.” Kuroo said scornful to Daichi. “Told you one of us should stay until he wakes up.” Not wanting to admit that Kuroo _may_ have been right, he focused his attention on his little mate.

 

“So what treat can I give you Koushi to get you feel better?” The wildcat hybrid asked, leaning over his recently claimed mate.

 

“Kiss.”

 

“As you wish.” Smiling, he leaned down, but Koushi hide his own mouth with both of his hands.

 

“No, not me.” He said with a muffled voice. Looking at Kuroo, he explained. “You two.”

 

“Me and Kuroo?”

 

“I saw you doing it yesterday. Do it again.” Daichi could hear Kuroo snickering behind him.

 

“Seems like our little mate is quite the lusty voyeur.” Kuroo leaned with his elbow on Daichi’s shoulder, who tried to shrug him off.

 

“Well, not surprising, if you ask me. He had nothing much in his life besides watching the world from his cage. That was his little enjoyment.”

 

Seeing the anticipation in Koushi’s faithful eyes, Daichi sighed audibly and targeted Kuroo with his eyes, who in return took a step back from him. The panther was a little skeptical trying to kiss Daichi again, afraid that this time he might get his tongue off bitten and every part of his body was very dear to him.

 

“C’mere scaredy-cat!” Daichi grabbed the back of Kuroo’s head. His fingers were holding onto the black hair with force, bringing their faces close together. Out of the corner of his eyes he observed Koushi, who was quivering with excitement.

_Whatever. I’m doing this for Koushi._

He started french kissing immediately. Seeing that Daichi was not ill-affected the panther started to kiss back. Both males tried their best to dominate the kiss and none was willing to give in. Grabbing Kuroo’s balls with his hands, the panther finally cave into the wildcat. Getting his tongue out of Kuroo’s mouth, he looked at Koushi.

 

“Happy?”

 

“Yeah.” Kuroo admitted dreamily. _That wasn’t too bad after all._

 

“Not you, you idiot. Koushi?”

                                                                 

“Too short. Again!” Koushi, whose face was now glowing with delight, tried to stand up to be closer to the action, but failed to do so, his knees immediately bucked down, the sight making Daichi smile in amusement.

 

“I’d rather kiss you.” Daichi said, rubbing his nose against Koushi’s.

 

“No.” The leopard turned away from Daichi. “My lips are swollen. It hurts.”

_This whole thing could turn out really good after all,_ Kuroo thought watching the two acting all lovey-dovey.

 

“Don’t be so stingy kitty, give our little mate what he wants.”

 

“I don’t want to kiss you ever againnnghgh!” Beging now the one taking action this time Kuroo pressed his lips against Daichi's. After Kuroo had his way with him Daichi’s face was red, even his ears. Still connected by a thin line of drool, Kuroo grinned his usual crooked smile.

 

“Please take care of us from now on Daichi, nya. ❤”


End file.
